This conference on chemotherapy has met a growing need on the part of many academic, industrial, and governmental investigations in the field of cancer. The past four conferences have provided an exceptionally good mechanisms for promoting close exchanges between basic scientists and clinical investigators. Therefore, it is the hope of many that this conference will continue to receive support from the National Institute of Health.